


PS: Eu Te Amo

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hogwarts, Letters, Love Letters, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Triple Drabble, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: O romance (ou nem sempre romance) de Lily Evans e James Potter, contado através de pedaços de pergaminho.[Marotos | Lily Evans/James Potter | Coleção de drabbles]





	1. I - Potter, o que você tem nessa sua cabeça? - Lily

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos a JK. Sem plágio. Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Fic feita em formato de coleção de drabbles, onde cada cap será uma carta, ou escrito de Lily e James, os caps em geral serão curtos, e nem sempre em uma sequência.
> 
>  
> 
> _______________________
> 
>  
> 
> Como eu disse no disclaimer, fic feita em formato de coleção de drabbles, onde cada cap será uma carta, ou escrito de Lily e James, os caps em geral serão curtos, e nem sempre em uma sequência.
> 
>  
> 
> Hoje é o da Lily, 19 de novembro de 1976 - Sexto Ano

 

 

_Lily, 19 de novembro de 1976 - Sexto Ano_

 

“Potter,

O que você tem nessa sua cabeça?  _Fezes de coruja?_

Eu  **não**  quero sair com você. Nem hoje, nem amanhã e nem nunca! Pensei que havia deixado isso bem claro outro dia. Qual o seu problema?! Não me importa se você se acha o maioral, ou se seu  _grandioso_ talento para o quadribol faz com que todos esqueçam a pessoa medíocre que você é, eu não vou sair com você. E o fato de você insistir mais a cada dia, só prova sua arrogância.

Pare com essas cartas. Pare com essas cantadas ridículas. Pare de ser tão insuportavelmente idiota.

E esqueça o que aconteceu, foi um beijo estúpido que com toda certeza, não vai acontecer novamente.

Evans.”


	2. Cara e adorável Lily, estou particularmente ofendido... - James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beijão pra Loh, que deus uns bons pitacos nesse cap ♥
> 
> James, 20 de novembro de 1976 - Sexto ano

“Cara e adorável Lily,

Estou particularmente ofendido com a sua ênfase no “não”, foi desnecessário, assim como no _outro dia_ , a situação não pedia um grito. Não tenho ideia do porquê você se afasta de mim, eu me esforço tanto para ser aquele cara que você espera que eu seja, mas você sempre faz parecer que meus esforços foram inúteis. Eu sou um cara legal, Lil. Você sabe disso!

Grandioso talento? Ora, obrigado Lily. Você alegra meu dia assim.

O convite ainda está de pé, caso a senhorita tenha um surto de bom senso e perceba o quão bom vai ser, você e eu, em Hogsmead... Posso te mostrar cada coisa...

Uma ova que eu vou esquecer o nosso não estúpido beijo. Você gostou. Você retribuiu. Não diga que não, porque é verdade. Aposto que agora mesmo enquanto lê, esta lembrando do gosto do beijo e da sensação dos nossos lábios juntos. Esse não foi o primeiro, nem será o último, eu sei disso.

Quando você vai perceber que gosta de mim, Lily? É tão simples quanto somar dois mais dois.

Sonhe comigo, estou sempre sonhando com você.

Com carinho, James Grandioso Potter.”


	3. III - Gosto de rosa, é belo o jasmim... - James/Lily

 

_James e Lily - 22 de novembro de 1976, Sexto ano_

 

_"Gosto de rosa_  
É belo o jasmim  
Todas são bonitas  
Mas o lírio é o mais lindo para mim" _\- J. P_  


"Horrível. Nossa Potter, quanto esforço mental você foi capaz de exercer para conseguir rimar as palavras 'jasmim' e 'mim'! Parabéns! Estou tentando prestar atenção na minha aula, não me atrapalhe!" - L.E  


"Foi horrível, mas você sorriu quando recebeu. Contraditória, senhorita Evans. " - J.P  


" Eu ri porque estava ridículo. Pare de me importunar, pela última vez. " - L.E  


"Eu acho que você sorriu, porque achou uma graça. A intenção era ser fofo, você sabe. Viu o jogo ontem? Quanto a aula, você não está prestando atenção coisa nenhuma. " - J.P  


"Não vai parar de me atormentar, Potter? Você sabe que vi o jogo, a direção da sua comemoração quando marcou o ponto foi bem óbvia, se quer saber. E sim, estou prestando atenção, nem todos tem a capacidade de ser uma pessoa completamente inútil e ainda sim se dar bem nos exames. " - L.E  


"Impressão minha ou a senhorita está mais irritadiça e falante hoje? Não estou reclamando! Eu só estava checando se você viu que dediquei o ponto a você, a vitória, num geral. Muitas garotas se matariam para ser a inspiração de James Potter, sabia? Por que te incomoda tanto que eu seja brilhante, sem ao menos me esforçar? Relaxe, Lily. " - J. P  


"Relaxar? Eu não quero relaxar. Me incomoda o fato que para algumas pessoas as coisas sejam tão fáceis. Me incomoda vivermos em um mundo deturpado, onde algumas pessoas só porque são 'ricas', 'bonitas', 'de linhagem pura' possuem mais chances que outras. Me incomoda porque o fato de você ser bom em algumas coisas te transforma em um completo idiota. Me incomoda ver tanto potencial ser desperdiçado com perda de tempo e piadas infames. **Não mande outro, não vou ler. " **\- L.E****


End file.
